


Energized

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally understands how one person can be so loud in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energized

For the life of her, Robin could never figure out how someone as soft-spoken and gentle as Sumia could be so loud in bed. A true mystery for the ages, she thought, not that she objected but it both an amusing contrast and an intriguing quirk.

Tonight, though, as Sumia pinned her to the bed, Robin didn't have it in her to wonder. All she could do was gasp as Sumia kissed and squeezed her breasts, moan as she sought out every sensitive spot on her body, gasp and cry out as Sumia's tongue rasped over her sensitive core until her body shook and she felt the heat within her bubbling over.

And it didn't stop there. Two fingers slid into her pulsing core, Robin shrieking as Sumia's mouth pressed against her clit and suckled her hard. _How can anyone be quiet like this? Gods, Sumia, I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but I hope it stays...!_

When her lover replaced fingers with tongue once more, Robin couldn't help raising her legs to wrap around her shoulders, pulling on her hair to bring her closer. The first climax had just barely faded and another was bubbling up inside her. It didn't take long for her to spill over, this time the aftershocks lingering as Sumia licked up every drop of her.

" _Gods_ ," she panted as she loosened her legs, Sumia raising her head and Robin could swear she was _smirking._ "And here I thought you'd be too tired to do anything after spending the day training with Sully."

"I thought I was, too," Sumia said, leaning against Robin's chest, "but when you came out of the baths, suddenly I had so much energy."

"And yet that still didn't stop you trying to sap mine," Robin teased, though right now she was anything _but_ tired. "Still, I think I have enough left to return the favor..."

She flipped them over and kissed Sumia _hard,_ sliding her fingers between the woman's legs. When the kiss broke, Sumia's signature squeals and moans filled the air.

It was a good thing their tent was so far away from the others.


End file.
